This application is a national stage of PCT Application No. PCT/CN2015/071192, entitled “PIPING DATA TRANSFORM METHOD AND SYSTEM”, filed on Jan. 21, 2015, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Piping projects may be performed in fields such as the power, oil and gas, petrochemical, offshore, and nuclear industries. A variety of tools have been created to help in piping projects. For example, piping modeling tools may be used to create and/or model a piping system. As further example, a piping system may be analyzed using piping analysis tools. As it may be desirable to perform modeling and analysis on a piping system, it may be useful to provide improved methods to use the modeling software in conjunction with the analysis software.